


Sugar, Come Here

by weneebebe



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: Baekhyun and Jonghyun are secret boyfriends, and finally get a chance to spend time together after an award show.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jonghyun (SHINee)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sugar, Come Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShorterthanJimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShorterthanJimin/gifts).



> this little fic was inspired by a tweet of mine that people really seemed to like... here it is: https://twitter.com/jjongkei/status/1301323566680436736

Confetti fell all around the singers, and with the set lights on, it was easier on the eyes to look around at each other rather than out into the audience. And that’s exactly what Baekhyun ended up doing - letting his eyes fall on the first person in his periphery, the brightly smiling Jonghyun, who’d been momentarily separated from the rest of his group.

“Hyung,” Baekhyun whispered sweetly, snaking his arms around Jonghyun’s tiny waist. “Great job today.” The older boy grinned his pretty, wide-toothed grin and sunk into Baekhyun’s body next to him.

“Hey,” he murmured back. Momentarily forgetting the cameras, the pair exchanged a subtly hungry look at each other, gazes flickering from their lips back to their eyes and down again. They didn’t need to say anything else; they already knew what the other wanted.

“Can I come around later?” Baekhyun whispered into Jonghyun’s ear, a delicate hand covering his lips for the benefit of the cameras he knew were trained on him.

Jonghyun blushed a little, warmth spreading from the taller boy’s arms around his waist. “You won’t get into trouble, baby?” He whispered back, sneaking in a little nibble of Baekhyun’s earlobe.

“Don’t care if I do,” Baekhyun replied, a playful smirk on his lips.

“It’s a date then,” Jonghyun wrapped an arm loosely around Baekhyun’s neck and began to follow the crowd of fellow singers off stage, smirking to know that none of their members knew what they were both smiling so widely about.

*

Thankfully, Jinki had taken Taemin and Kibum out for dinner - the result of having lost a bet over something none of them could remember, now - and Minho had a late-night magazine schedule, so Jonghyun was left alone in the dorm.

Though, he wasn’t going to be alone for much longer - there was a gentle knock at the door, and he knew who would be waiting for him on the other side.

As soon as he opened the door, an eager Baekhyun flung himself into his arms, attacking him with a flurry of kisses. “Hey, sugar,” he cooed, “thanks for letting me in.” Jonghyun quickly locked the door behind them and pulled the pretty vocalist into the apartment.

Falling into each other’s arms on Jonghyun’s bed, the boys could momentarily forget who they were beyond the walls of the apartment; but here, without the cameras and the audience and the eyes of others, they could rest well and delight in each other.

And delight they did; Baekhyun’s pretty hands quickly slipped underneath Jonghyun’s shirt, tracing lines across the older boy’s smooth olive skin. Jonghyun held the vocalist’s face in his hands and kissed him then, deeply and slow, reveling in their privacy. “Hyung, you’ve been working out?” Baekhyun’s hands felt the subtle curves of Jonghyun’s stomach, his abs more defined than he remembered. He kissed down his cheek and neck, unwilling to pull away.

Jonghyun only smiled, a satisfied exhalation escaping his parted lips. “Yeah, just a little,” he replied. “Like it?” He asked, taking Baekhyun’s chin in his hand and meeting the younger boy’s gaze. He closed the sliver of space between them with a kiss that was at once gentle and fierce, a subtle reminder of how much love there was between them.

Baekhyun tugged at the hem of Jonghyun’s shirt. “Take it off, hyung,” he cooed against Jonghyun’s neck. “I want to play.”

Jonghyun grinned like a mischievous sprite, slipping his shirt off and letting it fall to the floor beneath them. He pulled Baekhyun on top of him and held his cheek in his hand. “Come here, baby,” he kissed him again and rested a patient hand at the waistband of the vocalist’s jeans.

Beyond the bedroom window, night birds sang a familiar song - but the boys were too busy to notice it.


End file.
